


Molten Emeralds

by Fiction_Addiction



Series: Rare Pair Files [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Addiction/pseuds/Fiction_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then take me, Arthur pleads silently. Take me, and drag me into that heart of yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molten Emeralds

Arthur is splayed across the bed, moonlight fluttering across his body — all sharp angles and soft curves, dancing across his skin in time with the rise and fall of his chest, and Feliciano has to hold his breath, because Arthur looks so perfect. The silver glow of the moon sets Arthur’s eyes alight, akin to pools of molten emeralds. Feliciano’s heart flutters and threatens to break free from his chest with a tug of something so deliciously wonderful that makes him press his lips to Arthur’s parted ones.

Their kiss ignites a fiery kind of passion in Feliciano, heat flowing from their connected lips and coiling down his spine, pooling in his stomach, and he wants, he _yearns_ for the green-eyed man below him. He whispers so to Arthur, his hot breath fanning out over the other man’s lips, eliciting a soft shiver that makes his heart flip.

_Then take me_ , Arthur pleads silently. _Take me, and drag me into that heart of yours._

And he does, their bodies molding together and melting with wild abandon, crying out names and whispers of _moremoremore_ — fleeting touches like a sparrow’s wingbeats, hands splayed across cool skin and twisting and tingles of pleasure that swirl into a heady rush. He wants, no, he _needs_ Arthur and his bright green eyes and tight warmth and- and _just there and-!_

It comes as a sharp slap to his face, cold reality in the form of sticky boxers and empty sheets. Feliciano sits up and looks around wildly, searching, looking for some proof that it is real and not just a dream, but alas! His perfect fantasy is frayed and slips through his fingers as easily the silk sheets of the hotel bed he tries so desperately to hold onto.

Feliciano sinks back into the bed with a groan, covering his face with his hands and sighing.

It isn't real. Another noise of frustration.

Hooray.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really random short drabble thing I wrote, I just wanted some EngIta smut. Might turn this into an actual multi-chapter fic later on.
> 
> Comments make my heart all warm and fuzzy :D


End file.
